Bitten
by XLivi-ChanXCrazyGalX
Summary: Bankotsu is bitten and turned into a vampire. His mentor and creator is a vampire that had fallen down the well a long time ago. But being a vampire has brought out emotions he never thought he would have. Warning yaoi in some chapters. HitenxBankotsuxRyura
1. Chapter 1

Bankotsu ran his eyes over the village that was in front of him and his men. "Is it just me or do these people look really sick?" asked Jakotsu looking at his leader and best friend.

"Well lets put them out of there misery then" Bankotsu replied bouncing his Banryuu on his shoulder.

"Please leave the village alone, you don't know what you're getting into if you attack" said a singsong female voice and they all turned to a girl who came out of the hut that looked in better condition then the others.

The band of seven were shocked when they seen the women who had asked them to leave her village alone. The women had long blond silk like hair that hung to her shoulders and big bright blue eyes that had specks of red in. her skin was as white as marble but as smooth as a pearl.

She wore a black short kimono that looked easy to run and fight in. the kimono also had darker patches on that left the smell of blood on her. Bankotsu smirked and licked his lips while looking the girl up and down, she had to be no older then seventeen.

"Don't worry babe I'll make sure your okay" he said while she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Who do we have hear my sweet Kala?" asked a male voice as a male came over to stand next to the girl. He could have been mistaken for her older brother as they looked the same but the male had black hair and dark brown eyes.

The girl tensed as he stood next to her while not taking her eyes off of Bankotsu. "I am Taki the head of this village, I would love if you came for dinner?" he asked. The girl gave Bankotsu a look and a little shake of her head telling him that he was being led into something.

Bankotsu looked at the male "Well I am hungry, fine" he said and looked at the girl who gave them a sad look and head to the males house which was the biggest and finest house there.

* * *

The band of seven had nearly eaten all the food that was on the table. Bankotsu who sat drinking his sake looked at the male Taki and Kala who had not touched any of the food but drank a dark red drink. "Why ask us to dine with you if you're not eating?" asked Bankotsu with a brow rose.

"We are going to eat now actually, how was your food" replied Taki and the girl looked away.

Bankotsu knew this was what he was waiting for; something was about to happen. "Am sorry; I tried to warn you" said Kala looking into his eyes as everyone looked at her.

"Sorry for what filth?" asked Jakotsu narrowing his eyes at the women.

"For making you our food" said Taki and he jumped at Bankotsu who hardly dodged him.

"RUN" shouted the girl as she ran at her friend and they ran out the door. Bankotsu stopped and looked back. Jakotsu who saw this ran to him and tried to drag him.

"Jakotsu go I'll be back now, I need to get her" he said and ran back to the girl while ignoring Jakotsu's plea to not go back.

When Bankotsu got back to the room he saw the girl being pinned down by Taki. Bankotsu swung Banryuu at the male but he was gone. The girl looked at him with her eyes wide "BEHIND YOU" she shouted.

Bankotsu turned but it was too late. He looked down as Taki had put his hand in his gut and then pulled it out of him. Bankotsu fell to the floor and gasped in pain. He heard a growl and saw it was the girl that had made the inhuman sound.

She then ran at Taki with her eyes now a blood red and she ripped his head off. She was then at Bankotsu's side looking over him. "You're going to die" she said looking him in the eyes. "Do you want to live?"

"Yes, I can't leave them" replied Bankotsu as he coughed up blood.

"If I do this you won't be human can you live with that for eternity" she asked looking deep into his eyes and he narrowed his eyes.

"YE JUST FUCKING HURRY UP" he shout and she rolled her eyes while lowering her head to his neck and bit deep into it.

* * *

"BANKOTSU" shouted Jakotsu and everyone looked as the castle they had just been in had went up in flames with there leader still in there.

Suikotsu grabbed him as he went to run in. he then pointed to something that came out of the flames. Jakotsu gasped as the girl from before carried both Bankotsu (who was screaming) and his Banryuu.

"What did you do to him" he accused glaring at her and pointed Jakotsuto at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and growled.

"Listen boy I have just saved you all and him; I could have been killed so cut me some fucking slack" she growled and it sent a shiver down there backs.

"What's wrong with him" asked Jakotsu worried for his best friend who was still screaming in pain and saying he was on fire.

"Follow me and I will tell you" she said and they all went to the house they first seen her at. She went in and set Bankotsu on a futon that was in the room.

They all sat there as she moved his bangs out of his face and cooed to him. "Shhh it will be over soon, just an hour left and it will be over" she said while stroking his face as if he was her child.

"Bitch it's about time you told us what is going on and now" growled Jakotsu and she turned to look at them all.

"My name's Kala and I have been alive for a thousand years because I am a vampire" she said and looked at them.

"That's not possible" said Renkotsu and they all looked at him.

"What's a vampire" asked Jakotsu confused. Only Renkotsu and Suikotsu seemed to know what she was talking about.

"A vampire is kind of like a demon but is very rare. They are humans that have come back from the dead and they need blood to survive" explained Suikotsu.

"We are not that rare trust me" she replied and sighed while looking back down at Bankotsu who had stopped screaming. "Taki turned me into a vampire for his own selfish needs. He had plunged his hand into Bankotsu's gut and it would have killed him if I never turned him"

"YOU TURNED HIM INTO A VAMPIRE" shouted Jakotsu with his eyes wide.

"Jakotsu will you shut up" said Bankotsu as he sat up and everyone but Kala turned to him.

"Bankotsu" said Jakotsu as he went to run to him. Kala stopped him with her hand.

"I wouldn't if I was you, he might attack you" she sai as she walked over to Bankotsu.

He looked at her with his blood red eyes and he hissed in pain and grabbed his throat. "You need to hunt and the pain will go away, I will show you how too hunt and other things too" she said as he nodded "Lets go hunt"

She helped him up and took his hand while pulling him to the door "we will be back soon" she said and they were gone in a flash.

Still holding onto Bankotsu's hand she stopped when they were at the edge of the forest of the next village that was an hour away from where the others were but It had taken them three minutes to reach it with there vampire speed.

"Close you eyes and let your instincts take over, kill the human after you're done" she said and he did what she told him to do. His eyes shot open and he ran for the village.

Bankotsu's POV

"Yo Kala" I said and sat next down to my creator. It had been a month since she turned me when her creator tried to kill me.

"Hello Bankotsu what's up" she replied looking at me.

"How long are you going to be gone for" I asked looking out to the woods. After we came back form my first hunt Kala had brought us to our new house. It was one she used to live in and it was quite big and was half an hour from a village.

"I should be gone for two weeks maybe three, will you be alright till then" she replied looking at me and I laughed.

"This is me your talking too" I replied and she laughed. I raised a brow and she just shook her head.

"Am going to do the last of my packing" she said and went inside.

"Oo-aniki" came Jakotsu's voice and I turned to watch him as he sat next to me. I frowned and if I was human I would be fidgeting. The last two weeks I have been avoiding Jakotsu, I had started to have feelings for him in more then a friend's way and it was pissing me off.

"Hey Jak what ya want" I asked looking at him out the corner of my eye.

"Have I done something wrong I mean you have been avoiding me for the last two weeks" he said and I looked at him with my eyes turning from blue to red.

"It's not Jak it's just I have had things on my mind, I didn't mean to hurt you" I said while he narrowed his eyes.

"Why won't you tell me" he asked and I growled while jumping at him. I pinned him under me and nuzzled his neck.

"You smell so good" I whispered in his ear and pulled back to see his face.

"Bite me am not scared of you Oo-aniki" he said and I smirked while looking into his eyes.

"You should be Jakotsu" I said while feeling my fangs becoming longer as I lent to his neck and sunk my fangs into his honey scented neck.

After taking my fill I let go of his neck and licked his wounds clean. Standing up I turned to look at Kala who stood watching me. "I told him too" said Jakotsu and I helped him up. What have I done, I hurt my best friend.

"Am sorry Jakotsu" I said and took off into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Bankotsu paced the living room and the rest watched the blur that was him. _'Kala is gone for three weeks, if I stay here I will go crazy' _he then came to a halt and they all looked up at him. He turned to them and smirked. "Pack up, since Kala's gone for three weeks where going to find and kill both Inuyasha and Naraku" he said and they nodded.

"Yay I get to see my darling Inuyasha again" squealed Jakotsu and a pot blew up. They all looked to Bankotsu shocked to see he was gone.

Bankotsu had his head on the wood of the hut and his crimson eyes shone with anger. He wanted to shake Jakotsu hard and tell him to stop liking Inuyasha. He then wanted to drink the half-breeds blood and then while he's still alive rip him apart slowly.

Bankotsu spun around and pinned Renkotsu to the wall. He had his fangs bared and glared at him. "Oo-aniki" he said. Bankotsu could smell the fear coming from his second in command. Good he might not try to betray him this time. They didn't know who brought back this time and he didn't care.

He closed his eyes and let him go. "Sorry Ren" he said opening his eyes again. They where back to their original cobalt blue.

"It's okay Oo-aniki, are you okay" he asked worried for his leader.

Bankotsu looked at him and smirked. "Ye am fine, let's go" he said and went to the others. He walked in the front and the others watched him worried. Something was up with their leader and they didn't know what.

Bankotsu growled and stood up. It was late in the night and everyone was asleep. Bankotsu's thirst was annoying him; he had only fed two days ago. Kala had said it was because he was a newborn (Not like off twilight) and it would die down soon. He walked into the forest and went for a walk. He closed his eyes and listened into the woods. His eyes shot open when he heard the two women from Inuyasha's group. He could smell water and some weird strawberry smell.

Bankotsu smirked and ran for them. He stopped at the edge of the woods and watched them in the hot springs. "Mind if I join you?" he asked and they both gasped. They turned to him and he walked out of the shadows. They both covered there chests and he laughed.

"Bankotsu, how are you alive" said Kagome and he shrugged. They both kept looking to there clothes and back to him. He laughed and they both looked at him.

"Don't worry am just here to talk" he said and sat down. They watched him suspiciously and he chuckled. "If I wanted to kill your two I would have done it already"

"Why do you want to talk to us?" asked Sango and he looked to her.

"I need something to distract me and hopefully tire me out" he said. "What do you know of Naraku?"

"He has a new incarnation called Hakudoshi; he can catch people's souls by probing their minds and finding the darkness in their hearts. He can then control them. He is crueler then Naraku" said Kagome and he smirked.

"Are you going to kill Naraku?" asked Sango and he smiled at her. She blushed and he froze.

"Ye" he said and his eyes went to her neck. The blood rushing threw her veins was really tempting him.

"Are you okay Bankotsu?" asked Kagome and he looked at her.

"Fine, so where is the last place Naraku was seen" he asked and they looked at each other.

"We haven't seen him in three weeks" said Kagome and his brows furrowed.

"That's weird of him" he mumbled and they nodded agreeing with him.

"I-I know this is weird of me to say but if you and the band of seven are going to kill him, why don't you join us" said Kagome and he looked at her.

"That is the best idea I have ever heard, I mean I hate the mutt so much I want to rip him into tiny pieces. Am sorry but I just can't do that" he said controlling his anger.

"S-sorry" she mumbled and he sighed.

"Am sorry" he mumbled and they both looked at him shocked. He had said sorry to them. His ear twitched and he tilted his head listing. He then stood up, "Thanks for the talk, oh and the mutt is on his way"

Bankotsu then went back into the woods and was back at his campsite in a flash. He growled and sat down at the base of a tree. He was so hungry. "Oo-aniki" said Jakotsu and Bankotsu looked at him. He sat down next to him and sighed. He pulled his kimono off his neck and Bankotsu pushed him to the floor. He ran his tongue up Jakotsu's neck and sank his fangs in.

When he finished he closed the wound and nuzzled Jakotsu's neck. "Jakotsu, will you sleep with me tonight please" he asked and Jakotsu nodded. "Thank you"

Bankotsu woke up alone with the others all awake. He stood up and saw they had everything ready. "Why didn't anyone wake me" he said and they turned to him.

"You needed the rest" said Jakotsu finishing the food.


	3. Chapter 3

okay here is the next chapter hope you all like it, please review so i know what you think xx

* * *

Bankotsu nodded and took the food givin to him. He could eat food but he wouldn't die if he didn't eat it. When they had all eaten and packed up Bankotsu told them that Inuyasha's group where near by. They walked to a clearing and waited for Inuyasha to find them. They weren't aware that someone else was there too.

Inuyasha came running to them and Bankotsu smirked.

"How the fuck are you corpse's alive again" he hissed glaring at them.

"Less talking, lets do this mutt" said Bankotsu and swung Banryuu at Inuyasha and it hit his Tensaiga. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Bankotsu pushed on it and his hands started shacking. Bankotsu chuckled at seeing he was overpowering the half breed. He flexed and Tensaiga went flying to the side. The inu gang all gasped and Inuyasha jumped as Bankotsu slashed at him.

"Well what do we have here, the mutt getting beat up by a human" laughed a voice and Inuyasha growled glaring at the laughing demon. Hiten smirked at Inuyasha and Bankotsu glared at him. Hiten raised a brow and rolled his eyes. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and did the wind scare. Hiten then threw lighting and the blasts hit. When the dust had settled both the band of seven and Hiten where gone.

* * *

Bankotsu growled and walked through the woods. It was night again and his brothers where asleep. He couldn't sleep and the thirst was back. He hissed and punched a tree knocking it over from the power of the hit. The scrapes on his knuckles healed after a second and he sighed.

"Well am impressed" said Hiten and Bankotsu spun around. He hissed when he was shoved into a tree. He growled at Hiten who had pinned him and Hiten smirked. "Well aren't you a feisty little one"

"Who do you think your talking to you stupid demon" he hissed and Hiten laughed. He then went serious and backhanded him. Bankotsu's eyes widened and his eyes went red. He then had Hiten pinned to the floor and he sank his fangs roughly into the demons neck. Hiten's eyes widened and he hissed. Bankotsu's eyes widened when Hiten's blood flowed into his mouth; it was the best blood he had ever tasted. After his fill he closed the wound and Hiten flipped them. "You're a vampire, which explained why you kicked the mutt's ass"

"So what, get off me!" he growled and flipped them again. They kept flipping each other but Hiten ended up as victor. They both panted and Bankotsu blushed bright red. He didn't know what was going on but this actually felt quite good. Hiten laughed as Bankotsu's scent spiked with arousal

"Like what you see vampire" he teased and Bankotsu blushed bright red. Hiten laughed but ran his eyes down the part of Bankotsu's body he could see. Bankotsu watched him closely and looked away when Hiten's crimson eyes hit his. "You know that you owe me now vamp"

"What are you talking about" said Bankotsu and his breath hitched when he felt Hiten's breath on his ear.

"You drank my blood so now you owe me" hissed Hiten and Bankotsu bit back a moan. His hissed when Hiten pulled his hair so he looked at him and he crushed Bankotsu's lips with his own. Bankotsu's eyes widened but he then kissed back just as rough. Hiten bit on his lips hard and Bankotsu gasped. Hiten then slid his tongue into Bankotsu's mouth sliding his tongue over Bankotsu's. Bankotsu moaned and bucked his hips slightly. Hiten smirked into the kiss and pulled away.

Bankotsu whined but moaned when Hiten bit his neck. He arced his back and grinded against Hiten whining. Hiten laughed and licked the outer shell of Bankotsu's ear before blowing in it. Bankotsu shivered and moaned. "Oh and the names Hiten just so you know what to scream" hissed Hiten. Bankotsu shook his head but Hiten shoved his lips back onto Bankotsu's. He could feel how hard the young vampire was already and Hiten grinded on Bankotsu to make it worse. Bankotsu moaned Hiten's name into the kiss.

* * *

Bankotsu woke up when something hit his head. His eyes opened as more light rain fell. He blinked and tried to remember where he was. When he remembered what had happened he sat up and looked around. He found that he was alone with Hiten no where to be seen. He then relised he was still naked and he jumped up. He threw his clothes on and ran back to camp.

The band of seven all looked at him when he got there. "Come on lets get to a village" he said and they made there way for the village closest to them. When they got to the inn Bankotsu went straight to his room and walked into the privet hot spring. He dropped his clothes and got in the water where he scrubbed himself. He felt like some dirty slut. Hiten had just left him there and he was pissed off.

"You scrub anymore your going to peal your skin off" teased Hiten and Bankotsu turn his head to look at the demon. The rain made his clothes stick to his muscular body and bangs stick to his face. "You really can't stop looking at me can you?"

Bankotsu huffed and looked away. He stopped scrubbing his skin and sat there glaring at the wall. He was too busy glaring at the wall to hear Hiten's clothes hitting the floor and him getting into the hot spring. Bankotsu jumped as arms circled his waist and he blushed. "What are you doing?" said Bankotsu.

"What dose it look like" replied Hiten as he started leaving kisses down Bankotsu's neck. He smiled and leaned back. He then realised what was going on and pulled away. He spun around and glared at Hiten.

"I am not your bitch" Bankotsu said and Hiten laughed. He walked towards Bankotsu and Bankotsu walked backwards. When Bankotsu's back hit the side Hiten put his arms either side of him so he couldn't move.

"Awww are you angry that I left you on your own" teased Hiten and Bankotsu glared at him.

"Dam right am angry, you just left me there like some whore. I am not your bitch so fuck off" hissed Bankotsu and Hiten laughed.

"Oh but you are my bitch" Hiten laughed and shoved his lips against Bankotsu's. Bankotsu went to move his head but Hiten grabbed the back of hair hard so he couldn't move.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia: okay i know it's a bit short and a bit rushed but here is the next chapter.

Bankotsu: Olivia doesn't own Inuyasha

Olivia: Thank fuck you finaly got it right

* * *

Bankotsu woke up alone again and sighed, he hoped this wouldn't be an everyday occurrence. He already had enough to worry about without adding a horny demon to the mix. He shook his head and stood up, making his way to the door to his own mini hot spring and jumped. "Finally awake, I though I would have to wake you up" laughed Hiten and Bankotsu glared at him.

"You're still here why?" he asked and Hiten turned to him. His hair was out of its usual braid and stuck to his shoulders, water running down his chest. Bankotsu snapped his eyes back to Hiten's as he heard him chuckle.

"You say that but your body is saying something different" laughed Hiten as he turned back around to finish cleaning himself, with a smirk on his lips. "Why don't you join me?"

"Fine but stay away" Bankotsu replied as he got in at the other side. Hiten shook his head and leaned back to the bank wall. He watched as Bankotsu turned his back to him and started to get clean himself. Hiten smirked and silently made his way to the younger male, he rapped his arms around him and Bankotsu jumped. He turned his head and glared at the demon. "What did I say!"

"Like I care what you say, well unless it's you screaming my name" replied Hiten and Bankotsu sweat dropped. He rolled his eyes and tried to finish getting clean while having Hiten's arms around his waist. Hiten attached his mouth to Bankotsu's neck and ran his hands down the younger's body. Bankotsu closed his eyes and moaned at the ministrations the elder male was giving his body.

"Wasn't late night enough to keep you satisfied for a few days" he groaned as Hiten's hand rapped around his cock. Bankotsu panted and Hiten bit his ear lobe.

"Am a demon, where never satisfied by six rounds" laughed Hiten. Bankotsu shook his head and leaned into the elder demon. Hiten pulled his head back by his upbraided hair and pressed his lips to the vampires. Bankotsu parted his lips to let him in and moaned.

"Bankotsu-aniki" said Jakotsu knocking on the door to the hot spring. Bankotsu was suddenly at the door with a towel around his waist. He closed the door behind him and smiled at Jakotsu.

"Yes" he said and Jakotsu raised a brow. Bankotsu went over to his clothes and started to get dressed. Jakotsu crossed his arms over his chest and gave Bankotsu a look. Bankotsu looked at him while he towel dried his hair. "What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Who is she then?" he asked and Bankotsu blushed a bright red. He turned away from Jakotsu and started to braid his hair, tying it with a ribbon when he finished.

"I don't know what your talking about" Bankotsu lied and Jakotsu laughed while shaking his head.

"Bankotsu we have been best friends since we were kids, you don't think I know when your lying and when you've had some" replied Jakotsu and Bankotsu shook his head. Jakotsu narrowed his eyes and went to the hot spring. "Fine I'll just ask her myself"

"Jakotsu no" said Bankotsu but Jakotsu had already opened the door. Jakotsu blinked and blushed at a half naked Hiten in front of him. Jakotsu's eyes ran over his exposed chest and then looked at Bankotsu.

"Oh I see, I will just leave you too it" he said and went to the door. Bankotsu glared at Hiten and followed Jakotsu out of the room.

"Jak wait let me explain" said Bankotsu and Jakotsu spun around glaring at him.

"You slept with a man and you never said anything to me, am your best friend Bankotsu. I would at least think you would tell me" he said and Bankotsu sighed.

"I was going to when I could get you alone" replied Bankotsu and Jakotsu raised a brow. He sighed and shook his head at his best friend.

"He's the demon that attack Inuyasha when we did isn't he?" asked Jakotsu and Bankotsu nodded.

"It just kind of happened and I still like women; am just confused I don't know what's going on Jakotsu" said Bankotsu and Jakotsu smiled at him.

"Well I will be with you no matter what" laughed Jakotsu and Bankotsu smiled. He rapped his arms around Jakotsu and Jakotsu beat on his back. "Your squishing me"

"Sorry" laughed Bankotsu as he let go of Jakotsu and Jakotsu shook his head. Jakotsu went to his room and Bankotsu went back to his, to find Hiten nowhere in sight.


End file.
